Acting Class
__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Wait for text from Perry (3h) Attend Isaac's acting class at Panoramic Studios in Hollywood|location = Panoramic Studios|rewards = +100 +200|previous = Meet Isaac Hoffman Acting Credits|characters = |following = The Office Party}} You impressed Isaac Hoffman, so he has invited you to his acting class. Available Actions Tap pointers and complete actions to gain stars. Time limit: 4 hours needed: 48 5-''' '''rating reward: +100 +250 +3 Dialogue Impressed Isaac in Meet Isaac Hoffman= |Dialogue #1 = Isaac just texted me and said he was glad I convinced him to meet with you! So, the meeting went pretty well huh :^D|Your Dialogue #1 = Yeah I'm in the class!|Dialogue #2 = Nice job! I knew he just had to MEET you so you could convince him! He said you have a lot of potential, which seems like high praise coming from that guy lol|Your Dialogue #2 = Damn right I do|Dialogue #3 = I covered the cost of your action class. Isaac should be contacting you with an invite soon. Break a leg! But you know, not really :^p|Your Dialogue #3 = Lol thanks P}} |-| Text from Isaac= |Dialogue #1 = (Y/N), I believe everything is in order for you to attend my acting class! Please do not be tardy. I abhor when people waste time. Especially mine.|Your Dialogue #1 = I won't be late!|Dialogue #2 = See you in class. I expect great things from you.|Your Dialogue #2 = See you there, Isaac.}} |-| At acting class= |Dialogue #1 = Are you seriously here right now? That's too cute. You think you have a future in Hollywood? Not with that face!|Your Dialogue #1 = 1''' Ugh, I can't even... '''2 How'd YOU get in this class?|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' No, you CAN'T, and that's the issue! You need like, a guide book for dummies on how to even. haha! Besides, I've actually already worked as an actor! '''2 It's called TALENT. And... MONEY. Things you're probably not too familiar with... I was the star of the Wondersorbant towel commercial, so you could say my acting career is going pretty well already...|Your Dialogue #2 = Whatever... Stop talking to me.|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = Excuse me, (Rival), is there a reason you feel it necessary to interupt my class? Oh, you must be too good to need the class, right? Casting directors just light up when you FLOAT into the room like you're the divine answer to their prayers! No? I didn't think so...|Your Dialogue #3 = (Keep quiet and listen.)|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = How about you leave your attitude at the door and stop bothering the other students, (Rival)? Try to learn something... Otherwise, be prepared to fill your bucket of dreams with tears of rejection and failure. Not even Wondersorband towels will soak up that regret! Now if you'll excuse me, (Rival), I'd like to get back to teaching my class without further interruptions.|Your Dialogue #4 = (Watch (Rival)'s reaction.)}} Category:Goals